No hay mal que por bien no venga (Malec)
by Neusal
Summary: A veces, una mala experiencia como resultar herido, puedo ser tu gran suerte.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de autora:** Este fic está basado en los personajes e historia de la saga de libros "Cazadores de sombras" creada por Cassandra Clare. Algunos de los personajes que aparecen no forman parte de dichos libros, han sido creados por mí. Los que van acompañados de esto (*) salen en mi otro fic _"Malec, primera cita"_ , por si queréis ubicarlos, aunque no es necesario para poder seguir ésta historia.

Hacía ya como dos meses que Magnus había dejado su relación con Alexander Lightwood. A pesar de sus numerosos desengaños amorosos ninguna ruptura le había dolido tanto como aquella. Pensó que el tiempo lo curaría, pero pasó una semana y el dolor seguía allí, pasaron dos y la pena iba aumentando; a la tercera se dio cuenta de cada día lo echaba más de menos y al cabo de un mes la situación se le hizo insoportable y ya no sabía como manejarla. Creía que volviendo a su vida anterior, la de antes de conocer al estúpido Nefilim, su dolor sanaría más rápido. Él era el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, podía tener a todo aquel que se propusiera, siempre había sido así, no tenía necesidad de estar llorando por un simple jovencito. En contra de la opinión de sus amigas Catarina y Tessa, (que le advertían que así no conseguiría olvidar a su ex) volvió a montar sus alocadas y excéntricas fiestas y cada dos por tres tenía un amante nuevo, aunque nadie le besaba como él, ningunas otras manos lo acarician tan cálidamente, tiernas y fuertes a la vez, nadie más podía hacerle estremecer con un simple susurro, ni nadie era capaz de llenar el vació que Alec dejó.

Era un sábado noche cuando, en lo que ellos pensaron que era una misión rutinaria, nuestros jóvenes amigos cazadores de sombras, acompañados de Maia, Bat y Simon, cayeron en una trampa: Erick, Carlos y Lydia tres vampiros del clan de la fallecida Camille Belcourt, hartos de que los hijos del Ángel no les dejaran "cazar" a sus anchas decidieron tomar la justica por su mano y contrataron los servicios de Lucía, una de las pocas brujas capaces de vender lo que fuera, incluso si de magia negra se trataba, con tal de cobrar el precio justo. Durante días estuvieron estudiando su _modus operandi_ creando pequeños altercados para ver su reacción y estrategias de combate: La bajita y pelirroja aunque no carecía de coraje si que lo hacía de experiencia, no sería difícil derribarla. Al vampiro diurno nunca lo vieron luchar lo que significaba que seguramente no sabría cómo hacerlo. El moreno de ojos azules parecía estar muerto en vida, se le veía débil y desmotivado. La chica morena de pelo largo y su amigo el guaperas rubio eran bastante letales, tendrían que tener cuidado con ellos. Hicieron que el grupo fuera a la abandonada fábrica de sal y se separasen fingiendo varios problemas a la vez: Clary y Jace corrieron hacia el primer piso, Simon e Izzy inspeccionaban los sótanos, Maia y Alec rodearon los antiguos jardines y Bat se quedó en la entrada. De repente todos fueron atacados por vampiros al mismo tiempo, se escuchan gritos de todas partes pero nadie podía ir ayudar a los demás. Se defendieron como pudieron pero ninguno se libró de ser herido, por suerte todos salieron con vida ya que los hijos de la noche no habían contado con la presencia de los dos licántropos. La peor parte se la llevaron Alec y Jace: los vampiros intentaron romper su vínculo parabatai clavando una daga untada con una extraña gelatina en la runa que los unía. El dolor que sentían era insoportable, a parte del profundo corte que habían recibido en sus respectivos estómagos, esa extraña sustancia les envenenaba por dentro y la runa empezaba a borrarse. Estuvieron varios minutos intentando sanarles con Iratzes pero la situación no mejoraba. Bat, a base de golpes, obligó a un vampiro que habían capturado cuando intentaba huir con los demás a que les diera información.

-¡Habla!- le chillaba – O te juro por Dios que voy hacer que cada milímetro de tu piel sea quemado esta mañana cuando salga el sol-.

-Magia negra- respondió atragantándose con su propia sangre.

-¿Qué tipo de hechizo?- sollozaba Clary con Jace en su regazo.

-Ya os he dicho que no lo sé. Lucía nos la dio. –

Solo conocían a una persona que supiera lo suficiente sobre éste tipo brujería: Magnus Bane. Cogieron como pudieron a los dos chicos y se dirigieron hacia allí. El camino les pareció interminable: Simon e Maia llevaban a Jace cada uno con un brazo del chico encima de sus hombros y lo mismo hicieron Bat e Izzy con el hermano de ésta. Teniendo en cuenta que a ratos estaban conscientes y a ratos no, en muchas ocasiones tenían que arrastrarlos literalmente.

-¿Creéis que es buena idea presentarnos en su casa? Si no recuerdo mal en más de una ocasión ya os ha dejado claro que no os quiere volver a ver- opinaba asustado Bat ante la idea de que El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn se enfadase con ellos.

-No tenemos a dónde ir- replicó Clary –Magnus es una buena persona, simplemente está dolido por todo lo que pasó con Alec-.

-¿Y crees de verás que después de aquello lo ayudará?- insistió.

-¡Cállate!- gruñó Maia y empezó a llorar ante la idea de poder perder al que ella consideraba ya uno de sus mejores amigos. En poco tiempo se había unido tanto a Alexander que muchas veces lo veía como su hermano mayor.

Cuando al fin llegaron subieron a duras penas las estrechas escaleras plantándose en la puerta del loft del brujo, que como era de esperar, estaba celebrando una de sus fiestas. Al tocar el timbre, Thomas (*) les recibió con un papel, seguramente la lista de invitados. Tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-No creo que sea buena idea que estéis aquí- les advirtió casi sin mirarlos.

-¡Aparta!- le empujó la joven Lightwood tan fuerte que hizo que el pobre hombre chocase contra la puerta, la cual salió dispara con fuerza hacía la pared dándole un sonoro golpe y haciendo que todos los asistentes a la fiesta se girasen y los mirasen fijamente. Su imagen era todo un cuadro: iban sucios, sudados, llenos de sangre y heridas y dos de ellos parecían estar al borde la muerte.

-¡Cazadores de sombras!- se incomodó más de uno. Pero ellos hicieron caso omiso a los comentarios y murmullos. Necesitaban ayuda ya.

-¡Magnus!- gritó Clary desesperada por encima de la música.

-¡Mag-nus!- la imitó Isabelle aporreando cada una de las puertas que se encontraba a su paso. Bat cogió un par de copas tirando el líquido que contenían, las llenó de agua y se las ofreció a los dos amigos que en ese momento estaban conscientes.

Alec no podía creerse que estuviera allí de nuevo, cada rincón de aquel enorme salón le traía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, notó como el corazón se le encogía. Tampoco dio crédito a lo que pasó a continuación: al mismo tiempo que Catarina y Tessa llegaban alarmadas por todo el ruido que se había generado, la puerta de una de las habitaciones de invitados se abrió de golpe. De allí salió furioso el Gran Brujo - ¡¿Cuántas veces os tengo que decir que no os quiero ver más?!- estalló con tanta ira que hizo que todos los presentes retrocedieran un paso. Tenía el pelo despeinado y carmín rojo manchaba su cara y camisa blanca la cual estaba completamente desabrochada, al igual que el botón de sus pantalones. Iba descalzo y un par de chupetones marcaban su cuello. Del interior de la habitación acompañada de una sensual música y una tenue luz roja salió Damaris (*), también descalza y con el pelo enredado. Aunque aún conservaba su ajustada minifalda se tapaba el desnudo torso con una almohada. Se acercó a Bane por detrás y rodeándole su musculoso brazo le besó el hombro con lujuría.

-¿Qué ocurre? Oh, ya veo… - burlándose del grupo de amigos- Alec, ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo va? No tienes muy buen aspecto-. Una pareja más también asomó la cabeza desde dentro de la habitación, aunque estos no salieron.

-Lo siento, no sabíamos a quien acudir- le suplicó Issy a su ex cuñado, pero éste no la escuchaba, pues se quedó paralizado al ver el lamentable aspecto de su "Garbancito".

Al ver semejante escena el mayor de los Lightwood ya no tuvo fuerzas para seguir aguantando y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Al verlo Magnus fue de inmediato hacía él.

-Por Dios Alexander ¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó visiblemente alarmado mientras le cogía por los hombros para enderezarlo.

-¡No!- se apartó. El brujo quedó helado, alargó la mano hacia él otra vez pero Alec volvió a retroceder, agachó la mirada hacía el suelo y empezó a toser. Su tos se mezclaba con un disimulado sollozo. –Quiero irme, vámonos por favor- le dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas a Maia que se había sentado a su lado para consolarle.

-No podemos cariño- le contestó la loba también entre lloros – no sabemos como curarte.

El silencio era absoluto: nadie hablaba y el DJ había parado la música. Bane estaba completamente descolocado, su pequeñín no quería que lo tocase, no solo se le había roto el corazón sino que notaba como todo su ser se hacía añicos.

-Yo le curaré, tu ayuda a Tessa con el otro chico. Ponerle en el sofá-. Reaccionó rápidamente Catarina. Entre Bat y Paul Steff (la actual pareja de Loss ) pusieron al muchacho en el gran diván blanco del centro del salón. Paul rasgó la camiseta del Nefilim para dejar su torso al descubierto mientras que su novia buscaba el material necesario para poder hacer las curas.

-No tiene muy buena pinta-. El doctor Steff, como era conocido en el hospital, era un prestigioso médico, pero debido a su condición de brujo tenía que cambiar de centro de trabajo constantemente (al igual que Cat) para que la gente no se diera cuenta de que no envejecía. Aunque era uno de los mejores sanadores carecía completamente de magia.

-¡Dios!- se estremeció Bat intentando ocultar una arcada. La herida era realmente fea: cuando lo apuñalaron movieron el cuchillo dentro de su cuerpo, seguramente la parte de dentro estaría mucho más dañada que la parte que se veía desde fuera ya que supuraba un extraño líquido verde que olía realmente mal.

-Necesitamos ayuda, no sabemos lo suficiente sobre runas para poder sanar esto.- exigió Paul. Simon acompañó a Issy a avisar a sus padres.

Una hora después un grupo de Nefilims capitaneado por Robert Lightwod se llevó a los dos hermanos, completamente inconscientes, hacia la enfermería del Instituto.

La tarde del día siguiente prestigiosos médicos Nefilims llamados de todas partes hacían sus pronósticos cuando aparecieron Bane y su grupo de amigos, con Erick, uno de los creadores del ataque. El vampiro les explicó todo lo sucedido: el por que les habían atacado, quien les había ayudado, como los habían estado espiando día atrás… etc. Les comentó que Lucía les dijo que la mejor manera de hacer daño a un cazador de sombras era romper su vinculó parabatai, por eso fueron a por Jace y Alec, pero que no tenía ni idea de que tipo de veneno era el que les había vendido.

-No nos es de mucha ayuda esto que nos cuentas- le despreció una de las doctoras.

-Es lo único que os puedo decir- visiblemente asustado.

-La cosa no acaba aquí- siguió el médico que llevaba una carpeta azul- parece ser que al herir la runa, de alguna manera se está descompensando la balanza, es decir, cuando uno mejora, el otro empeora-.

-¿Qué quiere decir con esto?- preguntó Caterina Loss mirando de reojo a su viejo amigo Bane que empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-Hacemos lo que podemos para salvar a los dos chicos, pero… ya no depende solo de lo fuertes que sean físicamente, el estado emocional juega un papel muy importante. Por lo que sabemos, el rubio tiene una relación amorosa, lo que significa que tiene ganas de vivir de seguir adelante. El otro desde que rompió con no se quien, parece ser que ha quedado muy tocado anímicamente, con mucha pena en su interior. Eso podría hacer que….- pero no pudo terminar la frase. En un ataque incontrolable de ira, Magnus lo cogió del cuello con una sola mano y lo levantó unos dos metros del suelo. Paul intentó detenerlo pero no se pudo acercar a él debido a todas las chispas rojas que salían del cuerpo del brujo.

-¿Estás insinuando que morirá?- incluso su voz sonaba diferente. El médico casi no podía ni hablar y empezaba a quedarse morado. -¡Contesta!-

-¡Para!- chilló Tessa, pero él parecía no escucharla. Solo paró cuando el medico a duras penas le dijo que Alec no moriría. Erick estaba aterrado: si era capaz de hacerle eso a alguien que intentaba ayudar al chico de los ojos azules ¿Que le haría a él que lo había herido? Por suerte suya simplemente se lo llevaron para ser juzgado posteriormente.

A partir de ese momento empezó una carrea a contra reloj. Magnus se pasaba largas noches en vela buscando algún tipo de información que les ayudara a encontrar la cura, cuando se le irritaban tantos los ojos que ya no podía seguir leyendo iba hacia el box de Alec, se aseguraba de que estuviera dormido (ya que seguramente no quería ni verlo), se sentaba a su lado cogiéndole la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los del Nefilim

-Aguanta- le suplicaba en voz baja- encontraré la cura, te aseguro que lo haré, voy todo lo rápido que puedo pero tienes que seguir luchando. No me dejes, aún no. Por favor quédate conmigo-. Se quedaba a su lado, limpiándole el sudor de la frente y vigilando sus constantes vitales hasta que la salida del sol traía consigo a decenas de personas, haciendo que él volviera a los libros.

Continua en capítulo 2


	2. Chapter 2

Tal y como prometió encontró el antídoto hecho a base de romero, polvos de zafiro, veneno de demonio y agua bendita, lo puso en bolsas de suero y las llevo de inmediato para que pudieran inyectárselas a los heridos. Ambos respondieron bien al tratamiento y a la mañana siguiente ya estaban despiertos, se sentían enfermos, dolidos y débiles pero ya no estaban inconscientes. Aún y así el brujo seguía intranquilo, necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos que todo había salido bien. Primero visitó a Jace que ya estaba de pie y ayudado por Clary intentaba andar. Cuando la pelirroja lo vio se tiró de inmediato a su cuello agradeciéndole que le salvara la vida a su novio.

El corazón le empezó a latir muy deprisa cuando se dirigía donde se encontraba su Alexander, estaba atemorizado por la reacción que pudiera tener éste al verlo. Cuando llegó al final de ese largo y frío pasillo la cortina del box estaba cerrada pero por debajo se veían pies, seguramente estarían curándole o limpiándole. Sentadito en el banco de espera se encontraba un niño leyendo un cómic. Era pequeño de estatura y muy delgado, sonrió al reconocer quien era.

-Hola- sentándose a su lado.

-Buenos días- levantó la cabeza de su lectura y con el dedo índice se puso bien las gafas. Tenía el pelo oscuro como el resto de su familia y los mismos rasgos que Isabelle. Era una lástima que no hubiese salido con los preciosos ojos azules de su hermano mayor, pensó el mago.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?-

-The Walking Dead- decía emocionado- Algún día yo también cazaré zombis-.

-No podrás cazar a nadie si te resfrías ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? -.

-Se lo estaba leyendo a mi hermano, cada día le leo un trozo. Pero mamá y unas señoras han venido a curarle y me han hecho salir porque si veo sangre luego tengo pesadillas. Me llamo Max. ¿Tu?- alargándole la mano.

-Yo soy Magnus- devolviéndole el apretón de mano.

-¿Magnus Bane? ¿El brujo? Tú eras el novio del tete ¿Verdad? ¿Qué haces aquí?- su pequeño rostro enfureció.

-Si… he venido a ver como se encuentra-.

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Sabes guardar un secreto? Estoy aquí porque aún estoy enamorado de él. Porque le amo-.

-¿Entonces porque le dejaste?-

-Porque a veces los mayores nos equivocamos y hacemos tonterías de las que luego nos arrepentimos-.

-Has hecho que mi hermano llorase mucho y… - la cortina se abrió interrumpiéndole.

-Ya pueden pasar- les informó una de las enfermeras con una enorme sonrisa. Max entró corriendo y se tiró en plancha sobre de la cama junto a su hermano. Bane pidió permiso tímidamente para poder entrar - ¿Se puede?-. "Adelante" le contestaron desde dentro. Maryse estaba acomodando las almohadas del enfermo y regañando a Max por su falta de cuidado. Alec se quedó parado cuando lo vio entrar.

-Haces mejor cara. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- el cazador fue incapaz de articular palabra alguna, simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Está mucho mejor, gracias a ti debemos añadir- le contestó la madre alargándole un sobre marrón con el sello de la Clave estampado-. Desconocemos la cantidad de horas que has invertido en esto, si debemos pagarte más tan solo tienes que pedirlo, no habrá ningún problema-. El brujo lo cogió notando un grueso fajo de billetes en el interior.

-Gracias pero…- devolviéndole el sobre- creo que ya ha salido la nueva entrega de estos comics, le gustará leerlos – mirando a Max divertido – y en la boutique que hace esquina en la calle de atrás de tu casa hay una preciosa americana que te quedaría estupendamente con estos pantalones- guiñándole un ojo.

-No…- replicó la mujer dándole de nuevo el sobre, pero el subterráneo le hizo cerrar la mano y se la puso en el bolsillo de la chaqueta negando con la cabeza.

-Estamos en deuda contigo- emocionada.

-No me debéis nada Maryse- tocándole suavemente el brazo.

-Venga Max, nos vamos- ordenó a su hijo menor. La antigua pareja no dejaba de mirarse, sabía que tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar y necesitaban su momento de intimidad.

-¿Ya? Si acabamos de llegar-.

-Gracias de nuevo- le volvió a decir a Bane y se despidió de su otro hijo besándole su sonrojada mejilla.

-Espero que podamos hablar otro día y me cuentes como acaba eso de los zombis- le sonrió el brujo al pequeño mientras le acariciaba su cabecita.

-¡No! No me caes bien, no quiero ser tu amigo- le soltó ofendido.

-¡Max!- le advirtieron al unísono los otros dos.

-Oh, no tranquilos, tiene sus motivos- le defendió Magnus levantando las manos en son de paz.

Finalmente se fueron dejándolos solos. Hubo unos segundos de silencio donde simplemente se observaban el uno al otro. El Nefilim sabía que su aspecto era lamentable: había perdido peso, unas marcadas ojeras negras decoraban sus ojos, tenía los labios repletos de pupas a causa de la fiebre y hacía como dos o tres días que no había podido ducharse en condiciones, así que se sentía sucio. Observó al que había sido su novio, parado delante de la puerta, con su 1,92 metro de altura, peinado y acicalado como de costumbre, se le veía un musculado y definido cuerpo debajo de esos tejanos y cazadora negra y sus ojos dorados de gatos resaltaban en su morena tez. Sintió lastima de si mismo por creer que semejante hombre quería estar con alguien como él "seguro que se arrepiente de lo nuestro" se repetía una y otra vez. Por su parte el hechicero pensaba: "aún y así sigues siendo el ser más bello que jamás he visto".

-Mi madre me ha dicho que has estado cuidando de mí. Gracias por salvarme la vida una vez más-. Era incapaz de mirarle: el cuerpo le temblaba y el corazón le latía de tal manera que pensó que en su débil estado eso no debía ser bueno. La cara le empezó a arder cuando el otro le sonrió.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó Magnus señalando la silla que había al lado de la cama. No estaba mucho más tranquilo que el enfermo y notaba como las piernas le temblaban. -¿Estas cicatrizando bien?-

-Pica un poco y aún va saliendo una especie de pus – levantándose el pijama para mostrarle la herida. En ese instante entró una enferma que salió de inmediato al darse cuenta de que estaba interrumpiendo.

-¿Me permites…?- preguntó asustado el brujo haciendo el gesto de querer tocar la herida. El recuerdo del rechazo del otro día aún le dolía.

-Claro- sonriendo tímidamente y subiéndose más el pijama. Con el dorso de los dedos índice y corazón le tocó suavemente la herida.

-Está muy caliente aún, seguirá infectada pero el pus ya es blanco, esto es buena señal, significa que el veneno ya debe haber sido expulsado- le explicó sin parar de acariciar la herida dulcemente, no podía separar sus dedos del cuerpo de Alec, el cual no ponía resistencia alguna ya que el tacto con el brujo le calmaba el dolor, y a más, echaba tanto de menos esas caricias que no quería que parase nunca. El médico que venía hacer la visita diaria rompió la magia del momento.

-Siento lo del otro día – habló el herido cuando quedaron solos de nuevo – Tú querías ayudarme y yo me comporté como un idiota. Lo siento de veras.-

-No te disculpes, entiendo que sintieras asco. Solo quiero que sepas que…- el arrepentimiento le impedía mirarle a los ojos.

-¡No! Por el Ángel, no me das asco… tú….eres perfecto. Yo la cagué y entiendo que rompieras conmigo, ya no somos novios, puedes hacer lo que quieras, no tienes que darme explicaciones- las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos.

-Sé que no debo hacerlo, pero quiero dártelas. Quiero que sepas que no pasó nada, de hecho no ha pasado nada con nadie más después de ti- el joven lo miró incrédulo – sé que lo que viste dice todo lo contrario pero… Mira Alexander, desde que te fuiste lo he intentado todo para olvidarte y no te engañaré he estado con mucha gente, pero con nadie he pasado de los besos. No podía, nadie me hace sentir lo mismo que tú, cada vez que cierro los ojos veo tu rostro, cada beso imagino que son tus labios y en cada caricia veo tus manos. Con la chica con la que llegué más lejos tuve que dejarlo porque no me excité… no se levant… en fin… que no pudimos consumar por mi culpa. Bueno realmente por la tuya, porque no querías salir de mi cabeza- le sonrió.

-Magnus…-sin saber que contestar. El brujo le puso un dedo encima de los labios.

-No hace falta que digas nada ahora, tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar y por lo que veo aquí será complicado hacerlo. La primera vez que te curé tuvimos una cita ¿Recuerdas? ¿Te gustaría repetir? Sé que mi falta de transparencia hizo que fueras hablar con Camille en busca de la información que yo no quería darte.- chasqueó los dedos y apareció un cuaderno azul- Esto es para ti.-

-¿Qué es?- cogiéndolo con sumo cuidado.

-Mi diario personal-. los ojos azules del chico se abrieron como platos- Aquí tienes los acontecimientos más importantes de mi vida, al igual que todos mis amantes y relaciones.

-No hace falte que te veas obligado hacer esto. Estos días sin ti me he dado cuenta de que fui muy egoísta. Yo me entregué por completo a ti pero eso no quería decir que tú también tuvieras que hacerlo, cada uno es como es, y no podía obligarte a que me explicaras nada si no querías hacerlo al igual que tampoco tenía derecho a hurgar en tu pasado para conseguir información que tú ya me habías negado. No sabes cómo lo lamento-.

-Para nada, hiciste lo que cualquier persona enamorada haría, estoy seguro que de haber sido al revés yo hubiese actuado igual, porque también lo necesito todo de ti. Estar en una relación significa compartir tu vida con el otro y de esto me he dado cuenta ahora, contigo, porque creo que también ha sido contigo con quien he descubierto el verdadero significado de amar-. Le apartó un mechón de la frente. –Hacemos una cosa, cuando estés mejor, tranquilamente te lees el cuaderno, que ya te advierto que puede ser que no te guste. Si después de leerlo sigues queriendo tener esa cita estaré encantado… pero también entenderé si no quieres volver a verme. Pase lo que pase mi diario es tuyo, en agradecimiento por toda la sinceridad que me entregaste.

-Tendría que salir un momento, tenemos que pinchar al señor Lightwood- una bajita enfermera entró sin miramientos y empezó a preparar sus utensilios. Muy a su pesar Magnus abandonó el hospital, se sentía aliviado, era la primera vez que se sinceraba así y tenía la sensación que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Todavía no había puesto ni un pie en la calle cuando recibió un mensaje de Alec.

"No me hace falta leer nada para saber que quiero volver a verte, me da igual lo que hayas hecho. ¿Viernes va bien?"

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el brujo sintió como la felicidad y la ilusión invadían todo su cuerpo, tenía ganas de correr, saltar y reír. Con dedos temblorosos le contestó:

"Ok, no te arrepentirás".


End file.
